


Let's Play a Game

by TheSilverMoonTavern



Series: TheSilverMoonTavern's Menu Selections [15]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Binds, Biting, Chill, Cold, Decision Making, Dominance, F/M, Fighting, Kissing, Lemon, Making Out, Marking, Mementos, Metaverse, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Submission, Sweat, Teasing, Training, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMoonTavern/pseuds/TheSilverMoonTavern
Summary: The energy around you is unbearable. It's like there's a buzz in the air, bringing excitement everywhere it goes. It wasn't just you feeling it, Akira was as well. You two had become restless and almost destructive in Palaces and Mementos; it was beginning to bother the other Phantom Thieves. (Probably because they would become injured from your reckless actions.) So, to relieve some of this restless energy, you and Akira go to Mementos for some hardcore training. It's not like anything could possibly go wrong. Not when it's just you two, along, in a small room hidden in the Metaverse.





	1. Our Restless Undoing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueeccofan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blueeccofan).

> Before we begin, I would briefly like to thank my friend, Blueeccofan, for all of her never-ending support to the tavern. This piece was going to be just for fun; but after all you've done for the tavern and myself, I decided to dedicate this piece to you. Thank you for all of your kindness and devotion. We look serving you under the moonlight, Precious Rose.

The feeling of the hot, summer air could not be described. The still air stuck to you like your sweaty clothes on your flesh. The heat was absolutely unbearable; in more ways than one. Normally, on a hot summer's day, you could walk outside for five minutes and look and feel like you just ran a marathon. Red, sweaty, panting, dehydrated, and exhausted. All those side affects lingered in the suffocating air, but something more as well. An energy drifted through the still air. A tiny zing that could easily go unnoticed until it was too late. 

This zing was almost like a parasite, choosing it's host at will. But this zing did not chose people for a feast, oh no. Instead, those affected by this zing seemed to be rejuvenated. Full of energy, more stamina, longer lasting endurance, and a never ending thirst for excitement. You just so happened to be walking home from school when you were hit with a zing. You remember the experience quite well: You were just simply walking home, attempting to fan yourself with your hand. When suddenly, you felt like you just got shocked by a strong static zap. Almost immediately, your muscles rippled under your flesh, and you felt like you just woke up from a life long nap. With an aloof smile on your face, you ran all the way to the subway, flying past all of your fellow students. When you arrived at the station, you realized you didn't even break into a sweat, despite the heat. What a useful thing for the Metaverse. 

Turns out, you were not the only one that caught a zing. Your leader; the bold, daring, and dashing leader of the Phantom Thieves, had caught a zing as well. It was obvious from his extra grace in the Metaverse. The way his cloak followed behind him as he almost flew through the air was a memorizing sight indeed. Or when he jumped out of the shadows and cleanly cut a shadow into two. You didn't know how long these affects would last, but you hoped it wouldn't end soon. 

But Joker was not the only one showing off. You also showed off yourself with your extra stamina. Almost immediately, when you locked eyes with your leader as you cut down a shadow, a competition was born. Now you both knew you had the same thing that pushed one's body to the limits. He smirked at you as he fled into the shadows, almost taunting you to follow him. You smirked yourself before following your leader into a game of cat and mouse. 

Your competition would make the two of you kill a large majority of the shadows that crossed paths with the Phantom Thieves. You and Joker thrived on this new energy. Your speed, faster. Your strength, exponential. Your energy, never ending. But you were both beginning to grow cocky. To show off to your competitor, you would perform a few extra aerial tricks before swiftly beating down a shadow. Which eventually led you guys to not be as cautious as one should be in the Metaverse. 

Because of the extra flattery, the battles would last longer, and it was the other Thieves who got hurt for it. Instead of sneaking in for an ambush, either Joker or yourself got too excited for the taste of battle and charged in head first. You'd waste your precious ammo for more tricks and flattery instead of using it for knocking down the shadows. To say the other Thieves were sick of the antics was an understatement. Their body language was obvious of their displeasure of all the recent reckless actions. Some of the braver ones even made side comments in an attempt to keep you and Joker in check. Of course, they never told you or Joker about their problems in person. What fool would confront the leader and his lady? After all, Joker was the one who made the decisions around here; and if anyone decided they had the right to boss around his lady, well, let's just say bad luck might fall upon them. So the Thieves let you be, for the most part. 

However, after a few training sessions in Mementos, Akira called you out as the others left to return home. He told you how he thought he was ignoring his team so he could have fun. He felt guilty of his actions since he was the leader, and he was the one that needed to be the most focused to protect his team. Your heart ached for him as he finally unraveled and revealed his guilt. You knew he wanted to be better but was struggling to release this new found energy that was beginning to become a curse. You also felt bad for your own actions since you knew you influenced his competitive spirit and reckless actions. So you, being the genius you are, came up with a wonderful idea. 

One night, as you tossed and turned in your bed, trying to find some sleep with the restless energy coursing through your veins, you called Akira. Thankfully, he was quick to answer. 

"Hello?" He asked from the other side, not sounding the least bit tired; just like you. 

"Hey, Akira." You said, as you got out of bed and paced around your room. It was a cold night, and the lack of covers from the bed made you shiver, but you didn't care all that much. You just needed to move, to exercise, to do _something_. 

"It's late (Y/n), are you alright?" He asked, his deep baritone resonating with worry. 

"Yeah, I'm doing fine, I guess." You heard a quiet sigh of relief from the other line. "But I can't sleep, and I'm assuming you can't as well since you're still up as well." 

"Yeah, rest hasn't been coming easily these past few nights." He mumbles quietly, probably trying to not wake up Morgana. 

"How about we do some training in Mementos? We can get some training done and burn some energy. We don't have to go very far down." You offered, tingling with excitement at the thought of some action. 

"Actually..." He drifted off for a quick moment, pondering your idea. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." You could practically feel him smirking on the other line. 

"Usual spot?" You asked, already picking out some clothes that were more suited for the outside cold than your pajamas. 

"Of course, I'll see you there." With that, he hung up. 

You couldn't help but chuckle to yourself as you put on some shoes and a snug jacket. This was going to be fun. You grabbed your house keys and locked the door before walking into the night. 

When you got to your destination, Akira was already there waiting for you, dressed in a black jacket, a pair of jeans, and his usual facade glasses. He gave you a small smile as you jogged up beside him. You two were hiding in an alley right outside of Yongen-Jaya. This was not the first time you two have snuck off like this to train. 

"Ready?" Akira asked, as he pulled out his phone with the Metaverse app. 

"You know it." You said, flashing him your own excited smile. 

He returned the smile, then touched the eye. It wasn't long for the world to distort around you. Soon, you were in the dark, black and red subway station of Mementos. Akira-- no, Joker was standing beside you, skillfully twirling his dagger as he stared down the tunnels of Mementos. He was about to walk down the escalator to where the shadows lurked before you grabbed his forearm. 

"What's the delay?" He asks. You can hear his foot tap rapidly through the echoing, empty halls. 

"Instead of fighting shadows tonight," you say, dragging him into the center of the room, away from the escalator. "I thought you and I could train one-on-one. No shadows, no other Thieves, no other distractions." You bargained. 

A devious smile immediately formed on his lips. "What a devilish idea." He remarked, as he walked backwards to one of the walls of the rectangular room. You followed suit, the inner fire of your competitive spirit beginning to awaken. You felt your Persona shiver deep from within, it too begging was for the fight to begin. 

"Any rules?" He asked, as you both sized each other up from across the room. If you strained your ears enough, you could hear the whispering of shadows from below. 

"No guns, and no Personas. Everything else is a free for all." You remarked, throwing your fire arm across the room. Joker followed suit. 

"Anything else you'd like to add?" Joker asked, a sinister tone layering his words. His smirk was so wide you could see his pearly whites from across the room. 

"Yeah, start praying!" You yelled as you left your wall and charged at Joker. 

Joker was quick to react and charged at you as well. You were both bee-lining for the other, making this a game of Chicken of who would turn away first. At the last second, you reached out to grab Joker. But swiftly, he leaped over your head, his cloak fluttering behind him gracefully through the air. He landed on his heels and struck for your back with his dagger; you just barely managed to deflect the blow with a swing of your own weapon of choice. 

You could hear your Persona cheering for you not only in your mask but your very being. It only egged you on. You swung at Joker, aiming for his neck with your weapon. But he rolled out of the way before jumping off one of the walls into the air once again. You wondered if the winged Arsene was lending a hand in the background. Joker latched onto the ceiling before pushing himself off right at you. You stood and blocked as Joker barreled straight into you, sending both of you straight onto the ground. Joker had managed to grab onto your waist from the collapse and threw you towards one of the walls. You managed to catch yourself against the wall instead of meeting it face first. 

Right when you were about to charge again at Joker, you heard something sing through the air. Suddenly, a dagger had pierced itself through one of the more loose parts of your disguise and the wall, successfully pinning you in place without tearing your flesh. You grabbed the handle of the dagger and yanked with all your might, but it barely budged. You heard Joker's calm footsteps slowly creep up to you. Anxiety spiked in your chest as your predator slowly crept in on you for the final blow. No, not like this! This will **not** end so quickly! 

When Joker approached, you drop kicked him right in the shoulder. He jumped back from you, clutching his shoulder. You clutched in the upper half of your body, then tucked in and rolled away from the wall. You hear a very audible _rip_ as a large chunk of your disguise tore. You were free from the dagger in the wall, but a large chunk of your disguise clung to the dagger, leaving a large amount of your flesh exposed to Joker's predatory gaze. His eyes glowed gold, no doubt using his Third Eye ability on you. You growled at him under your breath before circling him in the room. He followed suit, making the both of you walk around the room in a circle as you sized each other up. You heard Joker chuckle as he eyed your exposed flesh. You wanted to cover up, but wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing you cower. 

This time, he lunges first. Hunger is evident in his eyes as he runs at you without his dagger. You plant your feet to the ground. This one decision will make or break you. What do you do? 

[Grab him by the shoulders and throw him.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968673/chapters/50069603)

[Duck at the last second and grab him by the waist.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968673/chapters/50377991)


	2. Grab Him by the Shoulders and Throw Him

Right when Joker hunches his shoulders and leaps, you duck. Right before he flies over your head, you grab his shoulders. You shift your body weight into your legs, planting yourself to the ground for a mighty launch. But you feel a pair of hands grip your shoulders followed by a devilish snicker. Your brain isn't fast enough to tell your muscles to stop. You shift all of your weight in an attempt to throw Joker. But instead, he uses your own body weight against you. Using your own weight, he pulls back and uses the shift of balance to throw you with little effort. Instead of throwing you to the wall, like previous, you find yourself being pinned to the floor, with Joker snickering down on you from atop. 

You wiggle and squirm, trying to shake him off, but he doesn't budge. He has you pinned on your back, his legs pressed against your hips to restrict movement of your legs, while his hands dig into your shoulders to keep you pinned. He had won; and you both knew it. But you didn't admit it; not so easily would you accept defeat. 

You squirm, kick, scream, bite; anything to try and throw off your leader, but he sticks to you like a parasite. The only thing your struggles do is get a chuckle out of him. When your muscles began to get tired and sore from the fruitless struggling, you ceased your actions and relaxed. You weren't giving up, just preserving your energy. After all, this is Joker you're dealing with. 

When your thrashing ceases, you hear a very quiet chuckle from the man above you. You feel him lean down as his breath graces across your exposed flesh from your torn disguise. "Quite a predicament we have here, hmm?" He teases with a purr. You don't reply, but you're glaring at the nearest wall like it just insulted your mother. You felt his grip on your shoulders tighten. "Answer me." 

You shift your sight from the wall and look him dead in the eye. You smirked. "No." You said, your eyes slanting at him to say 'try me, bastard.' 

His grin dropped from his face and something dangerous flashed through his eyes. He leaned his head down into your ear. "Challenge accepted." He mumbled. 

In one quick movement, Joker pulled off his mask and revealed the full glory of Arsene. You were about to yell at him for cheating - even though the battle was technically over - but before the words could escape your mouth, Joker picked you up by the waste and through you into Arsene's waiting grasp. If you thought Joker was strong, then Arsene had the strength of a God. His arms were wrapped around you, tightly holding you to his chest. You didn't bother to thrash, you knew you weren't getting out of this one, so why bother to waste the energy. 

"My lady." Arsene voices in a greeting as Joker walks over to the stabbed wall to pluck his dagger. 

"Are you willing to barter?" You asked the Persona, already knowing the answer but trying to make the most out of the situation. 

"I'm afraid not, my dear." The thief answered. At least you tried. 

When Joker had walked back over, blade in hand, Arsene returned to his masked form. But not before silently sending you a goodbye with a gentle brush of one of his wings. Now free, you took a fighting stance. Joker stared at you unamused. His stone cold expression sent shivers down your spine; what was he thinking? Should you just surrender? Would just going into another round of fighting be unfair on your end? 

"Hey, Joker--" You started, before your back suddenly met the ground. Joker had shoved you with one of his shoulders, hard. 

You were practically gasping for air as Joker gently sat on top of you, his legs on either side of your waste once again. You _were_ going to yell at him, if you had the air and energy to do so. Joker leaned down once again, letting the cold metal of his dagger gently grace the sweating flesh of your neck. "This is what happens when bad girls don't listen." He says, his baritone somehow sounding lower than ever. 

This is when everything froze over. Your muscles froze in place as your brain stopped sending signals to your body. You looked into Joker's eyes. Behind the dark grey of his eyes, you could see an animal. An animal that was off its leash. 

Joker lunged with a new found ferocity and claimed your lips with his own. It took you a moment to process what was happening before you began to kiss back. This time, you didn't fight back. You lacked the energy, a dagger was being held to your neck, and you were pinned against the floor in Mementos. The odds weren't in your favor. Though you know Joker would never purposely hurt you, one wrong move and you might accidentally cut yourself on the sharp blade. So you just lied there and let Joker have his way. 

He purred in satisfaction when he realized you've accepted your fate. "Good girl." He purred when he pulled away, lust beginning to cloud over in his eyes. You didn't respond back to him, too many words were caught in your throat at once. 

Moving his dagger to the gaping hole in your disguise, he skillfully ripped away the remaining top of your disguise, leaving you barren to the chill air and his predatory gaze. Your mind screamed at you to at least try and cover up for some dignity, but your brain refused to send any signals that were not ordered by Joker. Speaking of which, he sat there for a moment; not only to admire you, but to test you. When he saw you weren't trying to cover up, he smiled and wrapped his gloved fingers under your chin. 

"Such a good girl." He cooed, before beginning to leave a trail of kisses; starting from your ear, to your neck, (where he lingered for awhile, leaving as many marks as he so desired,) to your shoulders, to your chest, then finally to your exposed breasts. He had you shivering and shuddering in his grasp. You wanted to blame the chill in the air, but deep inside you the truth screamed to be heard. 

As Joker brought much attention to your burning flesh, you still felt frozen. Intense pins and needles ran up and down your limbs, considering them useless. Your hands were so cold you could have sworn they were actually frozen. And your brain was so numb you couldn't even process the most simplest of thoughts. Was Joker's charm truly this intense? Or was he calling upon the help of Arsene and the zing to provide this heavy status effect? 

You snapped out of your trance when you felt Joker lightly bite one of your breasts. He wasn't appreciating the fact that your attention was not on him. You could see the animal behind his eyes stir with energy. Anger? Disappointment? _Lust?_ You don't know, but what you did know is that it was best not to push your luck at this time. 

Very sloppily, you threw your tingling arms around Joker, to physically show you were still with him mentally and emotionally. This made him smile before he continued his trail of kisses downward, leaving a burning trail of fire everywhere he touched. His gloved fingers gently rubbed your hips before eventually gliding down with his lips to meet the final half of your disguise. Joker brought out his dagger once again and placed the cold tip right below your navel. The cold in your hands only intensified and began to crawl up your arms. He looked up at you, the animal seeming to be more calm and pleased. But, he wasn't asking for permission, and you knew it. Maybe he wanted you to see his satisfaction. Or perhaps just make sure you were alright, knowing the state he's put you in. But you didn't know for certain, and you probably never will. 

Much more slowly this time, Joker trailed the dagger through your disguise, slowly revealing your flesh to the cold air. First, down one leg. Then down the other. But he kept your nether regions covered. Was it to tease you or himself? Yet another thing you wouldn't know. 

Satisfied with his cutting job, Joker put his dagger away, smirking at you the entire time as he did so. With the cold blade safely put away, he crawled off of you only to settle himself between your barren legs. His gloved hands carefully caressed your smooth skin, leaving goose bumps in his wake. He was enjoying the sight of you shivering and shuddering under his touch from this view point. But the Trickster decided to give you a little treat; a little bit of eye candy. 

He put the loose tips of his gloves into his mouth, and pulled them off his hands with his teeth before throwing them across the room. Finally, his warm flesh was against your frigid skin. But despite the change in temperature your goose bumps only intensified. 

"Your skin is so incredibly soft." Joker whispered. 

He grabbed one of your legs before deciding to trail more kisses. He started from your calf, down to your knee, across your thigh, then finally... 

He hovered over the area, just a few centimeters away from touching you. You could just barely feel his calm breathing hitting your still covered flesh. You wanted to cry and scream, to thrash, anything to get him to move closer. You've been lying on this cold ground long enough! Joker gets a little closer, then a little closer. He's so close now you're shaking despite the cold and the numbness. But he only takes in your scent before leaving another trail of kisses down your other leg; grinning at you the entire time. 

you cry and whine the entire time. Finally, some of your feelings have returned as your legs begin to regularly twitch under his touch. You're arms are once again mobile as you try to reach out for him. But gently, he grabs them and sets them on your stomach, before starting over the trail of kisses back on your original leg. Now you were really wired up. But you stayed there, biting your lower lip to not let any sound escape as you watch Joker take his agonizingly slow sweet time. You're just about to cry when he finally finishes giving your legs his attention. 

"Such a good, patient girl." Joker continues to coo as he grabs your chin once again. 

His grin is devilish as his eyes burn with an all-consuming fire. The animal behind his eyes is hungry and demands to be fed. Joker leans down over you to where his lips are just above yours. You try to reach up, to grab him, to make the connection; but using his other hand he pushes your chest back down to the ground. He tisks at you, not pleased, but shows mercy to let this slide if it doesn't happen again. Finally, he leans down and connects his lips with yours, giving you that connection you've been desperately waiting for. You're pretty much rocking your hips into Joker, no longer able to control your actions any longer. No longer able to fight back the Trickster. 

"I think someone deserves a little reward." He purrs into your ear; your response is a shudder. 

With a chuckle, he finally goes back between your legs and swiftly slices off the little remaining piece of your disguise. Cautious not to slice your skin, of course. Finally, all of you was revealed to his predatory eyes and the chill of Mementos. You were shivering; but not only from the cold, but the silent desperation of needing him. He's been denying it for so long, he's been denying _you_ of your own desires for so long. Even your Persona was aching in your heart, also demanding for the desires to be treated. Oh the irony, taking care of desires in a whole new way at the tip-top of Mementos. 

Joker leans down, admiring the view that's been saved just for him. You're torn between egging him on or attempting to cover up from embarrassment. Thankfully, you don't have to do either. Joker finally leans in all the way and takes a long, satisfying lick from your nether regions. You shudder and whimper at the delightful feeling, no longer able to hold back the sounds. He stays there for a few moments, taunting and tasting you with the skillful work of his tongue. He makes sure every part of you is thoroughly tasted and enjoyed before he pulls back; a lazy, satisfied smile adorned on his lips. You're all just about panting on the ground. The experience was certainly nice, yes, but you needed _more_. 

Making sure you're watching, he pulls down his dress pants and boxers, letting his pride hang out for you to adore. He quickly spits into his palm and lubes himself up before getting into position. 

"Ready, Treasure?" He asks, his fingers lightly gliding along the flesh of your thighs. With a shaky breath, you nod. 

Joker is slow at first. He slowly pushes in, giving you all the given time you need to adjust to his size. Though he's been a predator this whole time, he would still show you some mercy. You gasp and sputter at first, feeling full beyond belief, but you keep egging him on to push all the way inside. If you were going to do this, you were going to do this all the way. Soon, Joker sheathed inside you. He let out a pleasurable sigh as he took these few blissful seconds to admire your wet warmth. You, on the other hand, are struggling to see through the pain as tears prick at the corner of your eyes. It hurts like Hell, but you can see the light at the end of the tunnel, you just need some help. 

When Joker looks at you, you nod, then he begins to gently thrust. But no, you don't want that. Damn it, you did not waste all this time to go slow! You wrap your legs around his waste and pulls him forwards. This catches him off guard at first, but when he sees the rekindled fire burning in your eyes, he smirks. He picks you up by your ass with your back still on the ground as he suddenly pounds into you. It hurts, but you feel the pleasure creeping forwards. Something about skipping the sensual stage somehow makes this all the more erotic. 

"You don't give me orders. Remember who you belong to." Joker hisses through his ferocious pants. Sweat is forming on the crown of his head. 

You don't reply to him. But more correctly, you _can't_ reply to him. Your words fly through the air in jumbled messes as you're stuck between crying and begging for more. Your tongue lolls out to the side as drool slips down your chin. God, you're a mess, and you know it. The sight of you breaking down before him only spurs Joker on. He squeezes your tender ass as he drills himself into you. He looks like an animal. It's extremely arousing. 

Every time he decides to gently caress your flesh, or smack your ass, or kiss your lips, or give you an extra rough thrust; you feel the fire inside you only begin to grow and grow. Finally, you're no longer cold, but all of your senses are screaming in absolute bliss. You cry and sputter, trying to grab your dashing leader for support of any kind. He just chuckles at your efforts and kisses the crown of your forehead. 

"Do you like getting bred like this? Do you like being brought down this far from your title as a Phantom Thief?" He teases into your ear, you all but scream in an effort to form words. 

It's not long for Joker's efforts to become sloppy. You sense it's coming, you know this perfect moment won't last much longer. You tighten your legs around him and rock your hips against his thrusts, trying to get the most out of these final moments. But that ruins him. The way you rock against him, the squeezing of your insides, it's all too much. With an animal like roar, he grabs your hips, and with one final thrust he buries himself inside. 

You barely feel him empty his load as you squirm and thrash on the ground from your own orgasm. It's only when he pulls out do you feel his hot seed begin to dribble down your ass. You exhale a breath you didn't even know you were holding with a stupid grin adorned on your features. Joker sat beside your tired form and grabbed you by your shoulders. He then pulled you into his chest and let you rest. But not before getting peppering you with kisses and compliments. 

Finally, when your legs are no longer jelly, you return to the real world. Your clothes are intact, no bruises or scratches mark your skin from your events, and you don't have to worry about becoming pregnant due to the way the Metaverse works. Before you depart ways, you hug Joker tightly, sending a silent promise that this will not be the final training session between the two of you. When you pull away, you give him a quick kiss on the cheek before departing. He can't help but notice that there's a slight limp in your step. The small detail fills his chest with pride as he too begins the walk home. 


	3. Duck at the Last Second and Grab Him by the Waist

Skillfully counting the seconds as Joker descends on you; you feel time begin to slow. Though you know it is merely an illusion by extreme concentration, the sudden confidence blooming in your chest roared at you to not move. When Joker was about to grab your shoulders, you swiftly ducked under him by crouching. Before Joker even had the time to process a backup attack, you grabbed his waist as he soared over your head and threw him to the ground with all of your strength. He hit the ground with a loud thud and an audible 'oof' escapes his lips from the hard impact. You followed up your attack by pouncing on Joker. 

Joker looked up at you, astonishment and bewilderment evident in his eyes. He really wasn't expecting you to win, yet here you are, hovering above him with a grin that could rival his own. 

"Well, well, well," Joker tisked. "Looks like you got me, fair and square." 

"So do us both a favor, and don't try anything." You remarked, showing off your weapon(s) in front of him with skillful control. 

Joker's deep baritone chuckled. "Like I would want to ruin this moment." He purred. Yes, Joker would ruin this moment if he saw the window of opportunity. 

This time you were the one to tisk at him. Clearly this Thief wasn't going to behave; but then again, you didn't expect anything less. Looks like you were going to have to do this the hard way. 

You lean down onto his chest and stare into his eyes as you muster up your charm. Then, you carefully move up his muscled torso and plant a kiss onto his lips. This is when he wraps his arms around your waist; which you did not permit. Using a stray thread from your disguise, you quickly grab his wrists and throw them behind his back before tying them together. 

"You bitch." Joker scoffs as he tries to break the thread; looks like he shouldn't have left his dagger in a wall. 

"You bastard." You comment as you resume your work. 

Once again, you steal his lips with your own, but this time he is not so compliant. He begins to squirm and thrash under you, clearly trying to throw you off of him. You growl in annoyance before you get off his chest and sit up on him once again. He's glaring daggers at you while you just lazily smile back. 

"That all you got?" He challenges, some slight venom dripping into his words. 

"No, but I have this too." 

"And what would that be--EEEE!" He screeches as you get up just enough to slide over his hardening crotch and sit down, being careful not to drop your full body weight. 

Joker's breathing suddenly become labored as sweat begins to slide down his forehead. You can't help but laugh a little as you grind down on his pride. Joker gasps and sputters, trying to keep his noises to himself but failing to do so. You can feel him lightly thrust against you, being only somewhat successful at self control. To taunt the poor boy further you take your hands and drag them down his still clothed chest. You take the moment to truly appreciate how muscled the high school boy was. Using your weapon of choice, you slide open the top of his disguise and set the two separate pieces of clothing apart, revealing his beautifully toned chest to your hungry gaze. He's angry at you once again, you can see it in his eyes from you tearing into his disguise. But you just smirk down at him and once again lean on his chest. 

He's about to say something, probably another taunt, but you cover his mouth with your hand. "I don't want to hear a word out of you unless I ask for an answer." You tell him. You wait for him to nod or show some kind of understatement, but he just keeps glaring at you. "Okay then, we can do this the hard way." You tell him. 

Keeping your hand on his mouth, you move your lips down and begin to treat his neck. You're gentle with his pale flesh at first; a few kisses here, a few licks there. But then you get a little rougher. A few nips there, followed by a quick kiss. More nipping over there. But when you have yet to hear any obedience from the Thief, you really turn up the heat. This time, you bite down. Not enough to really hurt him, but enough to leave a mark. You keep treating the area with your teeth to make sure there's a nice purple bruise waiting for you when you pull away. Then you move to another spot and work your magic there. You're beginning to feel Joker pant into your hand, and his light thrusting has started again. 

"Are you ready to behave now?" You ask as you gently lick his ear. You hear a sigh, but then you see a nod. Your chest blossomed with pride. The leader of the Phantom Thieves just submitted to you! Not even Shido could do that! 

Not wasting another second, you kiss down his muscular chest, taking your sweet time to memorize every single detail. You feel Joker growing restless under your lips and touch; he's sweating more profusely now and his hips are jerking in anticipation. You can't help but laugh a little about how much he's like an excited dog right now. You speed up your process only slightly, still wanting to taste the entirety of his muscular form. 

When you finally reach the hem of his dress pants, you notice a very noticeable tent has formed. With a gentle finger, you lightly rub it through the fabric. Your reaction from Joker is stronger than you anticipated as he throws his head back out and lets out a silent groan. Oh, this is going to be fun. 

You remove his dress coat and your gloves (if you're wearing a pair) and continue to tease him without giving him the satisfaction of skin-on-skin. At least, not yet. He wriggles and worms under your grasp as you tease him with a light touch. You hear him curse silently under his breath several times, but he does nothing to try and stop or defy you. Good Lord, power felt great! 

Finally, after you notice a spot on his boxers begin to get wet from pre, you pull down the last remaining piece of clothing. He hisses when the cold air of Mementos hits his pride. To soothe your poor leader, you wrap your hand around his length and give him a few testing pumps. When your feedback is only positive, then do you truly try to warm him up. You lie down flat on your stomach as your hand holds the bottom of his girth. Joker looks up at you, practically drooling, as anticipation and excitement run wildly through his eyes. You give him a quick grin before taking the tip into your mouth. 

His reaction is immediate; his back arches as he lets out a feral growl. His hips buck into your mouth, eager to take you on the spot. But you force restraintment on the Fool as you don't continue any further until his bucking ceases. When he feels your actions cease, he growls in frustration and he's glaring at you again, but he stops his actions with a truck load of reluctance. 

"Good boy." You mumble around him at you take more of him in. 

He groans as you take almost all of him in. The only thing preventing you from doing is your hand at the bottom of his girth. But if he wants that, he's going to have to work for that. Your lips and tongue slide all along his girth, slowly and leisurely at first. Joker groans in distress and pleasure at your slow actions. But he still holds back from trying to thrust it all into your mouth, and only has the occasional tiny jerk or muscle spasm. From your current view of the leader of the Phantom Thieves, you could say with extreme confidence that you truly had a sight to behold. A leader of a ruthless group of Thieves the entire world knew, was wriggling under you as he obeyed by **your** orders. You truly have been blessed this day by Lady Luck herself. 

Finally, feeling like he's earned it, you pick up your pace. His groans increase in volume as you watch him have to force himself to not thrust. What a good boy you have. You chuckle to yourself as you take your hand away from him and take him in his entirety. You moan at first, not expecting this to be as pleasurable as it is. You gag and sputter as the tip of his pride touches the back of your throat, you were not really expecting this reaction from yourself, but you press on as you begin to deep throat him in. Joker groans and growls like a wild animal as he begins to lightly thrust again. This feeling, it's addicting; having his dick shoved down your throat is more erotic than you'd like to admit. But, right when you feel him become a little too reckless, you pull yourself off of him, making him groan and whine from the loss of warmth. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He mumbles over and over again. Honestly, you can't help but laugh as you truly realize that he's putty in your hands. 

"Silence." You order, as you remove your own bottoms and crawl over his pride. He's watching you with silent, intense want. "Don't make me change my mind." You warn as you slowly slide down on him. 

He slides in quick and easy, and soon he's completely sheathed inside you. You both take a double back as you both take in this blissful moment. It hurts like a bitch, but you're not going to show weakness; not now when everything is so perfect. You look down at Joker and see he has the largest drunken smile one could imagine. How adorable. 

"Please, I need you to move." He says, his voice just barely above a whisper. 

"I'm the one that makes the orders around here." You say, your voice just ever so slightly than his. 

Carefully, you slide back up before slamming back down. Joker lets out a pleasured cry as you try to hold back a whine of pain. It wasn't so bad that time, but the pain is still there. Looks like this is something you're going to have to power through. With a bit more speed, you slide back up and slam back down. Each and every time, the pain seems to dissipate more and more as it is consumed by pleasure. It isn't long before you're wildly bouncing on his lap. Joker's face is full of pleasure and an erotic sight as you pleasure him and yourself. 

"You feel so fucking good. But you look even hotter." He flirts, his muscles rippling as he continues to try and break his binds to touch you. 

"T-Take a picture; it'll last longer." You flirt back, not letting up for even a moment. 

It doesn't take longer for either of you to begin to whine in unison. The end is so close, and teeter tottering on the edge like this is as excruciating as it is pleasurable. You want to finish and feel his hot seed fill your core, but at the same time you want to continue your playing with the Fool. But alas, even the best things must end. Your the first to finish. With one final slam, you freeze and squeeze Joker tightly as you cry out towards the ceiling. Your liquids splash down on Joker's abdomen. He's quick to finish with you squeezing him so tightly, and your prize is getting his heavenly warm seed. Burst after burst fills you; and to say your in true Heaven at this moment would be an understatement. 

You collapse onto his chest, and you both just lie there in cold Mementos regaining yourselves. Joker places a few kisses on your forehead when he's somewhat regained his breath. 

"I had no idea you had that in you." He remarks. 

"In all honesty, I didn't know either." You answer truthfully, drawing shapes with your finger on his muscled chest. 

"Maybe I should let you become leader for a short time." He jokes, and you lightly slap him which gets a chuckle out of him. "Could you please uncut this bind now? The sun could be rising by now for all we know." 

Your relaxed mood is completely shattered as you realize he might very well be right. You quickly leap to your feet and bring Joker with you. You swiftly cut the thread and you both dash to the exit without getting redressed or Joker collecting his dagger in the wall; there was no point. When you return to the real world, your torn disguises are now your regular, intact clothes. The bruises you left on Joker's neck are completely gone. And you don't have to worry about getting pregnant due to the way the Metaverse works. 

You look to the skyline and realize Joker was right, the sun is just beginning to rise. Joker sneaks up behind you and hugs you from behind. He leaves a quick kiss on your forehead which holds a silent promise for a round two before he walks off. You can't help but grin a little at the thought of a rematch. You have an excited bounce in your step as you head home. 


End file.
